to slip and fall is not to fail
by Slingher
Summary: harry is taking a walk with ron and ron trips over a root and says he can talk to squirrels and one follows him bake to hogwarts and causes harry and ron alot of truble


**Netscape Address Book Sync for Palm Pilot User Guide**

Netscape Address Book Sync allows you to transfer data between Netscape address books and your Palm Compatible Platform device.   
For information on HotSync setup, consult your palm organizer Handbook.   


* * *

**[Getting Started][1]**

  * [Requirements][2]
  * [Installing Netscape Address Book Sync][3]
  * [Uninstalling Netscape Address Book Sync][4]

  


* * *

**Getting Started**

**Requirements**

  * Netscape Communicator 4.5.
  * Any Palm Compatible Platform device (e.g. Pilot, PalmPilot, Palm III, WorkPad).
  
Palm Desktop 2.0 or greater installed on your PC. If you have an older version, get the upgrade from the Palm web site ([www.palm.com][5]).

**Installing Netscape Address Book Sync**

  1. If you already have data in your Palm Desktop, you should perform a HotSync before installing the Netscape Address Book Sync. This will insure that all your current address book information will be synchronized with the Netscape Address Book.

* To run the Netscape Address Book Sync Installer:

  * Click the Start button to bring up the Start menu
  * Select the Programs option
  * >From the Programs menu choose Netscape Communicator
  * >From the Netscape Communicator menu select Palm Tools
  * >From the Palm Tools menu select Address Book Palm Sync Install and follow the instructions on the screen

* If the HotSync Manager is running, the Netscape Address Book Pilot Conduit Installer will prompt you to restart the HotSync Manager. To restart press the Restart HotSync Manager button.

* You have successfully installed the Netscape Address Book Sync tool. This installation replaces the Palm Desktop Address Book sync with Netscape Address Book Sync. Know when you sync using the Palm HotSync Manager your Palm Connected Organizer will sync directly with your Netscape Address Book. You can revert to using the Palm Desktop Address Book sync at any time by following the Uninstall Netscape Address Book instructions below.

**Uninstalling Netscape Address Book Sync**

  1. If you have existing data in your Netscape Address Book that has not been synchronized you should perform a HotSync before uninstalling the Netscape Address Book. This will update your Palm Connected Organizer with the latest Netscape Address Book information before you disable the Netscape Address Book Sync.
  2. To uninstall the Netscape Address Book Sync:

    * Click the Start button to bring up the Start menu
    * Select the Programs option
    * >From the Programs menu choose Netscape Communicator
    * >From the Netscape Communicator menu select Palm Tools
    * >From the Palm Tools menu select Address Book Palm Sync Install
    * Select the Uninstall button from within the Netscape Address Book Pilot Conduit Installer dialog box

  3. If the HotSync Manager is running, the Netscape Address Book Pilot Conduit Installer will prompt you to restart the HotSync Manager. To restart press the Restart HotSync Manager button.

* You have successfully uninstalled the Netscape Address Book Sync tool. Your previous Palm Address Book sync has been enabled. If at anytime in the future you would like to enable your Netscape Address Book refer to the installation instructions above.

  


* * *

  
**[Advanced Features][6]**

> * [Configuring Netscape Address Book Sync][7]
> * [Preparing Netscape address books for Sync][8]
> * [Synchronizing your palm organizer for the first time][9]
> * [Limitations][10]
> * [Synchronizing with different Netscape User Profiles][11]

**[Troubleshooting][12]**

[HotSync Problems][13]

  * [I cannot get my palm organizer to HotSync with the Netscape Address Book.][14]
  * [The HotSync keeps timing out.][15]
  * [The HotSync is taking too long.][16]

[Record Problems][17]

  * [Some palm organizer records do not appear in Netscape after synchronizing.][18]
  * [Some Netscape records do not appear in the palm organizer after synchronizing.][19]
  * [What happens to a record that has been modified in both Netscape and the palm organizer when I perform a HotSync?][20]
  * [I filed a record in different category on my organizer and it got re-filed in it's original category when I synchronized.][21]
  * [I created an Unfiled record on my organizer and I can't find it.][22]
  * [I keep getting multiple copies of my records.][23]
  * [Changes I made to a record in my palm organizer were not transferred to Netscape.][24]
  * [Some palm organizer record fields appear in a different order after synchronizing.][25]
  * [Fields that contain multiple lines get changed when I synchronize.][26]

[Other Problems][27]

  * [How do I delete Netscape Address Book Sync?][28]

**[Addendum - Field Mapping][29]**

  * [Categories][30]
  
[Fields][31]

   [1]: #Getting_started
   [2]: #Requirements
   [3]: #Installing
   [4]: #Uninstalling
   [5]: http://www.palm.com
   [6]: #Advanced_features
   [7]: #Install_Configuring
   [8]: #Install_PrepareNS
   [9]: #Install_Synchro
   [10]: #Install_Limits
   [11]: #Install_Profiles
   [12]: #Toubleshooting
   [13]: #HotSync Problems
   [14]: #Cannot sync
   [15]: #timing out
   [16]: #too long
   [17]: #Record Problems
   [18]: #no appear - Netscape
   [19]: #no appear - Pilot
   [20]: #modified on both
   [21]: #refiled
   [22]: #cannot find unfiled
   [23]: #multiples
   [24]: #not transferred
   [25]: #field order
   [26]: #multi line
   [27]: #Other Problems
   [28]: #How to delete
   [29]: #Addendum 1
   [30]: #Categories
   [31]: #Fields



End file.
